


Fair enough

by gongheohae



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just typical namsong, mentioned jinwoo and blackut, smtm4 days, this turned out to be a bit more personal than i had planned but oh well, well i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show Me The Money 4 days turn out to be harder than they were supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair enough

'How did the filming go?', he asked when he already let go of Mino's neck. It was 1:30 already and he had just dropped his book while almost jumping out of the bed to greet him and lost the track of the page he was on as a result but decided to just ignore that. It annoyed him more than anything else, the book just laying somewhere on the ground, but he would eventually fix it when Mino goes to pee or something, there were more important things now.

Mino just laughted and sat on the bed, pulling Taehyun on the top of him.

'Told ya not to wait for me... Missed me that much, huh?'

'Um, maybe', Taehyun pouted, 'You'll never know. Anyway, how did the filming go?'

'Okay I guess... This little Black Nut shit was totally disrespectful today, ya know?'

'Why?'

'He laid down when I was dissing him, this fucker just ignored me, right after the whole Brand New acted like complete retards he's all confident like this...', he got all pumped waving his fists around and Taehyun just couldn't hold back laughter, 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing, I just think Black Nut did a really great job.'

'What the fuck?', he hissed.

'He wanted to get you mad, and you got mad. Hope you didn't show it on stage, though.'

'Shit...', Mino cursed biting his lip, 'How could I not see that... I just thought he was just plain rude...'

'Did you loose your temper on stage?'

'No'

'Then it's all fine, but next time, I recommend some thinking, usually does a great job, you know?', Taehyun smirked and kissed the rapper's forehead to calm him down as he was just about to get mad again, 'What about some coffee? You look sleepy, but I haven't seen you for hours and I want to hear everything about the filming, and also, as your, um, closest bandmate, I have to keep you up to date with everything. Did you know Jinwoo practices his acting in front of the mirror? It's fucking scary, he looks as if he's possesed or something... Oh and also you have to teach Johnny to behave, I am totally sick of my babies starving because of this rude bastard... Anyway, wait a second, I'll bring you some coffee and we'll continue, alright?'

He tried to stand up but Mino held him still just to give him a quick kiss and grinned.

'Okay, now go, I'll try not to fall asleep'

 

'Hey, I've brought the coffee, sorry it took me so long but I couldn't find my favourite mug and...', Taehyun looked at the bed, '... and now it's such a waste of coffee'.'

Mino was laying in the middle of the bed, arms and legs wide spread and didn't even open his eyes when he came back. He sighted and picked up the book he had dropped before from the ground, page 330, he noted and laid down next to Mino, placing his head right on the rapper's chest.

Maybe he didn't get as much of their time as he wanted and he didn't know when he will, but he got Mino getting more than 3 hours of sleep at once for the first time since the previous month. And he thought that after all it was just fair enough.


End file.
